Gundam: Mobile Suit Arena
by Edward Fernandez
Summary: Set in an original universe of the Gundam metaseries, the Mars Union and Lunar Federation are once again fast approaching a space cold war. One student is thrust into the conflict, but powerfully motivated by one desire: to protect the people he loves.


**CHAPTER**

**1**

June 21, 102 CE

Athens City, Savior Colony

He held tight to his mother's hand. He needed to be strong.

"Son, I'm sorry I have to leave. I know it's your birthday tomorrow, but I'll be back soon," Fei smiled.

"Why! Why do you have to go, too?" the little boy cried.

His father bent down to one knee and grasped his son's left hand with both of his. "I have to leave because I want to protect our home. And you. And mommy." He paused and looked up at his pregnant wife. "And your sister."

"But…," tears rolled down his young cheeks, "our home is here, not out there!" he pointed to the sky with his index finger.

"One day, when you grow up to be a brave man, you'll have someone you want to protect and you'll understand." He let go of his son's hand and stood up to kiss his wife goodbye one last time. He grabbed his duffle bag and threw it onto his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Commander Zanaras!" one younger soldier saluted as he walked onboard the plane. He turned around and waved again to his family as the doors slowly sealed.

He felt a strong tug on his shoulder as his friend pulled him back to the curb. "Hey, watch it!"

An oversized truck sped past the group of three. "Another Mobile Suit carrier?" He readjusted his backpack straps and crossed the street, this time looking both ways. "Thanks, Chris."

The girl ran in front of him and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "No fever. Are you okay? You've been pretty out of it since we met up," she asked.

"Alison, he's fine. Today's your dad's birthday, isn't it?" Chris interrupted.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. How'd your presentation go at Apolis? I'm sure he would have been proud."

"That was today? Last week you said it was scheduled for after our exams", Alison said.

"They pushed the dates forward for nearly every internal project," he answered.

"The committee must be getting anxious," Chris said. "I heard Space Garrison finished testing seven units of their latest Gundam prototype. Maybe Apolis is trying to upstage them?"

"Maybe. The directors approved my system, but Director Wharton personally wasn't there."

"I guess having the heir of the Sagan Foundation, the largest stockholder of Apolis Electronics, as your best friend has its advantages."

"I told you, I had nothing to do with him getting that internship. His skill set is really second to none. Just last week valiantly stayed up all night helping our entire floor with a programming assignment," Chris joked.

He punched him back in the shoulder. "But Alison is right. I just drop your name and the engineering crew lets me hop in the simulator."

"Hey! If my father finds out—"

"Don't worry about it. I promised Louis if he lets me inside the actual cockpit I'll donate all my earnings to his retirement fund. He won't rat me out."

Chris gave him a blank stare.

"I said not to worry about it. They moved the prototype to the armory this morning for some field testing. I'm not actually going to climb into the damn thing."

"Does the Mars Union really need to invest into another weapons project? Isn't that how the Space Cold War and Solaris Campaign started?" Alison asked.

Chris gave her a sharp look. "Sorry," she winced.

He stopped in his tracks. "Where are we going?"

"We're just taking a stroll in the park," Chris answered. "You don't always need to have a destination. Ever since we got into the Athens Institute last year you've buried yourself in work and school."

"You really need to learn to relax," Alison joined. "We're all in college now. We should be out and having fun!" She looked back at him. "Are you coming to the concern tonight?"

"Concert?"

"Chris! You didn't tell him?" She pointed up at the main tower in Athens City. Its large broadcasting screen displayed a poster for the Come July concert. "Do you want to come? It'll be fun. Find someone to bring, it'll be a double date."

"D-date?"

"Yes, a date! Ugh, Chris, you are the worst boyfriend," she pouted. "It's no wonder why I sometimes get confused as your sister."

"Sure, I'll come."

"Great. We can head over to the arts center after dinner. Do you want me to invite one of my friends for you?"

"The girl from the coffee shop?" Chris figured. "Didn't we already try this?"

He leaned over a railing and watched as little ripples broke over the water's surface. The lake was artificial, as was everything else in the asteroid colony – the air derived from minerals in the rock surface and recycled, the sky simulated by large mirrors and windows lined within the inner walls of the asteroid, and even time with computer controlled daylight. The simulated clouds faded away and a sea of stars and dust illuminated the colony. The park, too, lit up with the street lamps.

"It's this late already? We should head over the restaurant," Alison worried. "Boyfriend, go grab your friend. I think he's daydreaming again."

He was captured by the cityscape, focused on the night sky decorated by the urban lights.

And then there was a loud bang.

He turned around and looked at the main tower. He watched it collapse. A gust of dust rushed over the park. "Chris! Alison!" he yelled, but his voice was lost to the storm. He covered his face with his arms, peering only to see a tall shadowy figure in the distance in place of the tower. He knew what it was. A large humanoid machine, standing nineteen meters ignited its boosters and unleashed another gust of wind, clearing the dust away, along with a few unfortunate bystanders.

The red mono-eye of the machine, like the Cyclops of legends, moved back and forth along its rails to scan the city.

"A Mobile Suit!" He watched as five more of these units rose up.

"Chris! Alison!" he tried again.

"Over here!" He could barely make out his friend waning voice. He jumped over a fallen lamppost and caught a glimpse of his friends. "Alison!" He rushed over to her.

"Help me—" Her leg was caught between two plates of the broken sidewalk. "Chris—" she faded.

"Alison, stay with me!" He looked up. "Hey! Hey, help us over here!"

He couldn't keep his balance as he felt another rumble and tumbled down a nearby hill to the lower streets, mere seconds before a piece of the colony infrastructure broke through the artificial terrain, separating him from the rest.

"Chris, stay with Alison! I'll go around and get help!" He ran across the street, weaving between abandoned cars.

"_That was a Lunar Federation Gerbera! Terrorists, or is it really the Federation? Why are they attacking us?_"

He heard an ear-piercing ping as the ground shook violently again. He rolled behind a car to protect himself. "What the hell is going on here?" he shouted as dust roared over him.

He heard loud crash behind him and turned around to see a large truck smashed into a nearby wall. He ran to the driver's door and pried it open. "Hey, are you alright? My friend needs help!" He placed his hand on the driver's shoulder. It was wet. Blood.

He backed away and stumbled to the ground, slowly focusing his eyes to the back of the truck. "_This is a mobile suit carrier!_" He ran to the front seat and messed with the dashboard. The top of the carrier frame blew off and fell to the ground. He got out and climbed on top of the cobalt Mobile Suit lying in the carrier. "An Asuka?" It was slimmer than the Gerbera. He opened cockpit door and peaked his head inside. Two small lights on the console flickered on and off in a steady rhythm. "It's on."

He climbed in and closed the hatch behind him. He fiddled with the controls until the Mobile Suit lifted its torso up as it awoke. It slowly moved its leg off the frame and began to stand up. He could hear the hum of the engine warming up. The computer consoles blinked online and the entire cockpit lit up. The Asuka stood twenty meters tall.

"It's going to okay, Alison. Everything's going to be okay," Chris reassured her, and himself, as he held tighter to his girlfriend's hand.

"Chris!"

"What the hell are you doing in that Mobile Suit? This is no time to fool around!"

"We can use this to get Alison out. Mobile Suits were originally built to construct the colonies. This Asuka should be able to lift up the pavement."

He maneuvered the Asuka's hand gently over his friends, pinched the slab of concrete between its fingers, and slowly moved it away.

Chris grabbed onto her arms and pulled her out. "Can you walk?"

"It's just a scratch. I—ouch!" She collapsed in his arms. "My ankle!"

"It looks broken. We need to get her to a hospital!"

A high pitched beep startled him, and two arrows pointing right lit up the screen. He turned the Asuka around and saw a Gerbera barreling down the street towards them. "An enemy?"

Suddenly, a white Asuka strafed out from inbetween two buildings and intercepted the approaching Gerbera. It pulled out a hilt from its waist and activated its beam saber before slashing at the Gerbera's torso. It then kicked it away, knocking the empty Mobile Suit into a nearby building and trapping it in the rubble.

The white Asuka spun around and held him at gunpoint. "Identify yourself," a rough, adult voice yelled.

"J—Ji—Jin Zanaras."

He hesitated. "I'm a student of the Athens Institute."

"A civilian?" the voice responded rather confused. "What the hell are you doing in that Mobile Suit?" The white Asuka lowered its weapon and approached Jin. The pilot noticed Chris and Alison from one of the smaller cameras.

"My friend is hurt," Jin interrupted.

"There's a shelter not too far from here. Can you manage?"

Chris looked around. "I can probably hotwire one of the cars here." He picked up Alison and cradled her to an open car.

"Lieutenant Ranada! Lunar Federation forces have infiltrated the East Section!" another, younger voice panicked through a communication line. "What?"

"Sir!" Jin interrupted. "Let me help. Please, let me help protect Savior."

"Jin, are you crazy?" Chris yelled in disbelief.

"Please, sir. I want to protect our home."

"Protect?" The white Asuka's pilot paused to think. "Jin, do you know how to pilot one of these?"

"Yes, sir, I'm an engineer with Apolis Electronics."

"Apolis? That damn corporation. Alright kid, follow me. It looks like the Lunar Federation is trying to gain access to Savior's manufacturing district!" The white Asuka powered up its boosters and rushed towards the East Section tunnel. "Seventh Mobile Suit Team, report at to the tunnel entrance of the East Section immediately!"

Jin's Asuka knelt down and seized the Gerbera's beam assault rifle off the ground. "Chris, take care of Alison!" he yelled back as he grabbed the left lever and pushed it forward. His Asuka's boosters activated and the Mobile Suit followed the white Asuka.

The two Mobile Suits raced through the empty streets. Jin heard the same high pitch warning beep as another Gerbera flew in from above the city buildings and landed between the two Asukas. Lt Ranada circled around the Gerbera to distract him.

Jin raised his beam rifle and let the system take aim until the screen lit green. The Gerbera looked back over its shoulder. Its eye blinked back in a light red tint. Jin clicked the weapon trigger and held it down. The spray of beam attacks pierced the body of the Gerbera, damaging its limbs, head unit, and torso. It fell backwards, disabled or dead, Jin couldn't tell.

"Nice shooting kid. Let's go. Jin?" He was unresponsive. Lt. Ranada's Asuka placed its hand on Jin's Asuka's shoulder. "Jin." His voice was stern.

"I— is he dead?"

"Better you than him" Lt Ranada said. "If you had not killed him, he would have killed you. Just like how the other one would have killed your friends back there. It's a simple matter of kill or be killed."

Jin went silent again.

"You said you wanted to protect Savior. Then there is no shame in protecting your own life."

Jin nodded and controlled his Asuka to follow the lieutenant.

They reached the tunnel entrance and rendezvoused with three other standard type Asuka Mobile Suits. "Lieutenant Ranada, who is the other," asked one of the pilots. He sounded like the one from before.

"A civilian," the lieutenant replied.

"A civilian? With all due respect, are you out of your mind, sir?" another pilot exclaimed.

"What's your name?" asked the third pilot.

"Jin Zanaras," he said.

"How old are you?" asked the first.

"Nineteen," Jin answered.

"What's a kid like you doing piloting a Mobile Suit?" demanded the second.

"I wouldn't be so brash Liam," the third pilot said. He sounded older than the other two. "You and Ryan are only a year older than him," he chuckled.

"Cut the chatter. Julian, any word from the Second Team?"

"No sir. I lost communication with them ten minutes ago," Julian said.

"Perfect," he scoffed.

The tunnel gate opened. Lt Ranada maneuvered his Mobile Suit into the East Section harbor entrance, and led the Seventh Team into the district. Jin followed. He watched as an incoming missile attack flew above Ino Harbor, a small city located in Savior Colony's East section.

"Julian, trace the firing point of those missiles and engage." Lt Ranada managed to remain composed. Julian, as ordered, separated from the formation and headed 200 meters northwest. Liam followed.

Jin followed Ryan and landed his Asuka behind a friendly engaged in a firefight between two Gerbera Mobile Suits. Compared to the beam rifle, which was limited by its cooldown, the 120mm machine guns these particular Gerbera Mobile Suits used could be unloaded rapidly. The first Gerbera shot volley of rounds at the forward Asuka. The explosion blinded the main camera, and distracted the pilot. The second Gerbera charged in with a Heat Axe and cut through its arm. Jin guarded his suit with his shield, which covered three-quarters of the unit's height. The Gerbera's Heat Axe easily cut the shield in half.

In the blink of an eye, Jin's Asuka crouched down, jammed the beam rifle into the cockpit of the Gerbera, and fired two shots. The smoke of the explosion of the destroyed Gerbera covered his presence and gave him another opportunity to attack the other Gerbera. The Gerbera shot blindly into the smoke, each bullet nearly missing Jin. His Asuka roared out of the flames with incredible speed and rammed into the shoulder of the Gerbera. It crashed and slid back 50 meters. The Asuka used its boosters to gain air, grabbed its beam saber out of its backpack, and slashed through the fallen Gerbera.

Jin was breathing heavily. He gripped the lever. The Mobile Suit controls were a part of him, an extension of his own body. It felt no different from the simulator. He fired up the boosters and headed towards Ryan. Three Gerbera units had cornered Ryan in a large bunker. He landed behind a damaged building 30 meters away.

"Lieutenant Ranada, trace complete. The missiles were launched from the southern port," Julian reported.

"_The southern port? That's nearby the Apolis Armor…" _Jin dashed out and fired five shots. He raced towards the Apolis facilities. The Gerberas dispersed; two still covered Ryan while the other chased Jin. The Asuka was superior to the Gerbera in speed and reaction time. Jin made a quick reverse maneuver, allowing the Mobile Suit to backward flip. While still in the air, Jin fired one shot at the on coming Gerbera, hitting it in the upper torso. He landed, and waited for the Mobile Suit to cool down.

The computer detected another Mobile Suit approaching fast; an enemy. He saw a green spark charge ahead, its body leaning forward, its arms spread to its sides — with a Heat Axe in its right hand — and its back engulfed by a blue flame. It twisted its body and raised its axe high. His eyes, frozen from the fear, could not close.

From outside his far peripheral came a teal shield. It pounded itself into the head of the oncoming Gerbera and dug its teeth into the visor, knocking it away. "Jin! Are you alright?" Julian's voice crackled. Jin could hear his heavy breathing. An Asuka came into view from the direction of the shield. It sped away and chased after Jin's assailant. It pointed its beam rifle forward and pulled the trigger; Julian only heard a click. The Asuka looked up in grief. The Gerbera circled around another structure, appearing again from the other side with its Heat Axe gripped by both hands and chambered to its side.

Jin's Mobile Suit was still cooling down. "Damn, what a mistake!" He pounded his fists into the control panel. As he looked up, he noticed the Gerbera charging after Julian. Fear captured his whole body; as hard as he tried no words came out. The Gerbera tore through the armor of the Asuka and sliced through above the cockpit.

Julian's Asuka made a heavy impact into the ground. Jin's screen blinked green as he heard a small beep indicting the Mobile Suit was cooled down. In an instant, he pulled the booster controls back to maximum output. The Asuka's engines screamed as he charged towards the Gerbera. It jumped high into the air, almost 12 meters above, and released all six missiles from its side skirt directly at the body.

The Asuka shortly overheated again, and the right leg exploded. Jin took out his beam saber as the Mobile Suit came crashing down and severed the Gerbera's head. Jin skid along and crashed into another building. The Gerbera lay lifeless in the rubble. As did Julian's Asuka.

"The controls aren't responding. The motherboard is completely fried. I got to get out of this Asuka or I'll end up like Julian!" Jin panicked and kicked the cockpit hatch open. He pulled himself out of the suit and looked down at the remains. "_How the hell did I get myself into this mess?"_ He jumped off the wreckage, and raced over toward Julian's unit. The cockpit was torn, but he could peer in and see Julian still breathing. He was badly hurt; his shoulder was bleeding heavily and the glass of his helmet was shattered.

"Lieutenant, this is Jin. I've taken out two more Gerbera units. I need immediate medical attention for Julian Casta." He paused, "I'm by the southern ports."

He looked up and noticed he stood in front of the armory. He laid his back against the door to peek through. "It's all clear," he said. The factory was empty. The only way into the lower level was by elevator. He manually opened the sliding doors, and pressed the B1 button on the panel. It started to move.

The doors slid open, revealing a large room with … "_nothing?_" Jin moved to the control panel located on an elevated platform. He turned on the lights.

In the middle of the deserted room laid a Mobile Suit carrier frame, much larger than the one holding the Asuka, with a white model bounded by the structure. Jin climbed on top of the suit and opened the hatched. Explosions from the battle outside shook the entire building. He jumped into the pilot seat and activated the machine.

The computer screen turned a light blue. "AP-X03 Gundam Derelict," it displayed. "A Gundam? AP for Apolis Electronics," he paused. "The Derelict Project? This is the unit I'm developing!" Jin looked at the computer. The console was identical to the simulator. "Jin Zanaras, Gundam Derelict, moving out!"

Outside of the factory, four Gerbera Mobile Suits cornered both Ryan's and Liam's Asuka units. Ryan had used all three of his missiles. They equipped their beam rifles and tried to take out at least one of the units. Liam paused for a quick second, and pulled the trigger. The gun gave off a faint stream of energy. "Depleted," he said with a mix of disappointment and readiness.

Ryan and Liam backed behind a large piece of armor that had been blown off. "This bunker won't hold for long. Lieutenant Ranada, we're pinned down. Requesting immediate assistance," Liam radioed.

The outermost Gerbera kneeled and positioned his sniper rifle to lock onto an opening in the makeshift bunker. The closest Gerbera turned to the sniper. "Enemy signature detected directly above you!"

The barrel of the sniper rifle cut in thirds. A white machine came crashing down in front of the frozen in place Gerbera unit.

From the cockpit, Jin held tight onto the gear controls. He stared down into the computer monitor and analyzed the enemy ahead of him. His finger glided over a switch on the end of the control shift. He slipped and clicked the switch, opening and connecting a communication link to the Mars Union network.

"This is Jin Zanaras, AP-X03 Gundam Derelict of Savior Colony. Get out of here; I'll cover your escape!" Jin arched back and pulled his left and right control shifts forward. The massive thruster mounted onto the back of the Gundam activated, screaming as the light blue flame pushed the Mobile Suit toward its enemy. Inside, the forces from the thruster violently shock Jin. "Weapons, weapons. Here! I only have a beam saber left!"

The Gundam Derelict continued to charge at the Gerbera Sniper. Its right arm reached into the backpack and grabbed the only beam saber, while extending its left arm forward to block the vision of the enemy. The thrusters gave an extra boost and the Gundam slightly hovered over the ground, increasing its speed. The left hand came crashing into the head unit of the Gerbera, damaging the entire section. The Gundam Derelict came to a halt and with the Gerbera now blind, lifted the beam saber out of its pack and activated it. The Gundam Derelict slashed downward and cut the Gerbera in two unequal segments. It lifted the top part of the Gerbera by its damaged head and threw it into its partner.

Ryan and Liam stood amazed at what they had just seen. "A Gundam… a civilian is piloting a Gundam?" Liam yelled.

Jin began to breathe heavily. "This power?" he questioned as he panted. He turned around to face Ryan and Liam.

"Lieutenant Alexander Ranada," an older voice interrupted on the communication network. "The First Mobile Suit Team has radioed in for assistance. They're in pursuit of the strike force that attacked Space Garrison."

"Damage report on Space Garrison?"

"Decimated."

Jin opened his com port. "Sir, what of the Gundam Furion prototypes?"

"Nothing remai—who the hell are you?"

Lt Ranada interrupted, "Commander Mendez, launch the Zeruel and proceed to trajectory point Alpha. We'll reorganize and move out immediately. Seventh Team! Everyone report to the south gate!" Lt Ranada ordered through the communication line. "Ryan, Liam – protect that Mobile Suit. I don't want to see a single scratch on that unit."

Ryan and Liam positioned themselves in front of the Derelict. Jin activated his thrusters and headed toward the south gate.

The south gate opened. He could finally see the vast sea of stars that awaited him. He wanted to gaze at the scene for a bit, but there would be better times for that. His monitors flashed red as he exited the colony.

Time appeared to stop. An apparition of a Mobile Suit came before him. Its white and gold frame struck a sword of terror into Jin's heart. Its black wings majestically spread out and howled as it flew parallel to the Derelict. Its yellow eyes on its pitch black face plate lit up with an eerie glow. Jin froze in his seat as the unit sped passed his Gundam and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Jin, are you alright?" Ryan asked.

"Did you see that unit?" Jin asked slowly, regaining composure.

"We have visual confirmation of the Seventh Mobile Suit Team," an operator relayed without breaking focus from her instruments. "Distance 530 meter. Count of two standard class Asuka units and," she stopped to reread her screen, "a Gundam? Sir?" she swiveled her chair to face the commander.

"Initiate landing preparations. Activate relative guidance system. Open the Mobile Suit bay. Instruct the hanger to clear for docking." The commander was calm and collected. The crew hurried to comply.

The battleship slowly approached the view of the Seventh Mobile Suit Team. On each of its sides were two large wings. Its control bridge protruded upwards from the main body. The front area had a large plate mounted on its top and bottom extending nearly 90 meters. In between both plates was a launch gate and catapult for Mobile Suits.

A live video feed appeared on all of the pilots' monitors. "Mjolnir class Battle Cruiser Zeruel. Commander Michael Mendez. Seventh Mobile Suit Team, we're here to pick you up."

"Seventh Team, assemble and dock with the Zeruel."

Jin set the boosters to low output and slowly pulled the left toggle forward to move the Mobile Suit towards the Mjolnir class carrier.

A steel rope that extended from the door of the open cockpit slowly lowered Jin down to ground level from the Gundam. He could hear the crew talking about him. He ignored it. He heard the click of a gun; he turned around and was met by three soldiers, one in a pilot uniform, pointing rifles.

"Don't move," one ordered. "You aren't military personnel, are you? Why were you in that unit?"

"Lower your rifles," Lt Ranada intervened.

"Lieutenant Ranada, who is this?" another looked back.

"As you can see, he's a civilian." He paused and scanned Jin. "He's a test pilot from Apolis Electronics. He stumbled upon an unmanned Asuka unit and I personally requested his assistance. His name is Jin Zanaras." He looked over. "Liam, put down your weapon," he reiterated calmly.

Liam stared down at Jin intently for a few seconds before lowering his gun. "Is this alright sir?" Lt Ranada nodded back. Liam jerked his head up and looked around the hanger frantically. "Where's Julian?"

"Medical bay – critical condition", Lt Ranada responded, tilted his head downwards.

He was hysterical. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry," Jin said slowly as he lowered his eyes to the ground. Liam darted his eyes back at Jin as he continued. "I tried to help him, but… m—my unit overheated," he stumbled.

Liam stepped up to Jin. "What were you trying to do out there, civilian?"

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Liam Rayne, stand down!" Lt Ranada yelled with a stern tone.

Liam scoffed and retreated back to the medical bay elevator. Lt Ranada put one hand on his right waist, the other behind his neck and walked away. "Lieutenant! Where to?" another pilot questioned.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "The Lunar Federation isn't done here," and continued, leaving the crew stunned.

The other pilot presented himself. "Second Lieutenant Ryan Nicasio," he said as he shook Jin's hand.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Jin repeated.

Ryan let out a grim sigh. "Let it go. He'll recover just fine, and we saved a Gundam unit from the attack."

"I suppose so," Jin said.

Ryan looked up at the Derelict. "So that's the Gundam. What makes it so special?"

"During the Solaris Campaign 20 years ago, the Mars Union researched and developed two distinct Mobile Suit variants: the Origin System and the Gundam series. The latter was a series of unique and ultra efficient Mobile Suits to counter the Lunar Federation's own Superiority series. The Origin System was a highly classified technology, and not much is known about it except it allowed pilots to unlock the true potential of their Mobile Suits, at the cost of extreme physical stress." Jin stopped.

"I don't mind being lectured," Ryan joked. "This stuff is pretty interesting."

"Origin System technology was lost during the Solaris Campaign", Jin continued, "but the Gundam series continued developed well after the war, which was limited to a handful of units at the time. The Mars Union recently approved the development of the latest Gundam series. Since then, various engineering firms have competed for contracts to develop new Gundam units. Apolis Electronics was one such firm."

"And you're the test pilot."

"Yeah," Jin lied. In truth, he was an intern with the Software and Systems division, helping to develop the operating system and components for the Derelict.

"That explains why you seemed like a natural in the Asuka."

"Seventh Team!" The name echoed in the deck. A mechanic dressed in a purple uniform ran over to the group. "You're needed on the bridge." Ryan sighed and walked over to the elevator.

Ryan looked back. "Aren't you coming?"

"Y-yeah," Jin said confused as he followed.

The doors opened and Jin walked into the bridge. Monitors covered the walls and a holographic map was laid out on the floor.

"Second Lieutenant Ryan Nicasio, reporting!"

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Liam Rayne, reporting!"

Lt Ranada motioned all of them to stand at attention in front. Jin stayed in the back. Lt Ranada was well built and looked to be in his mid thirties. His deep eyes reflected a man who had seen much suffering, Jin thought.

Jin took a moment to observe the bridge. One of the operators, a girl, turned around in her chair to see the commotion. Her brunette hair reached down to just below her neck. She looked up at Jin with her jade green eyes, smiled and winked out of her left eye, and turned back around.

"I'll be brief. The units we engaged were indeed Lunar Federation Gerberas. We've managed to repel their forces for the time being, but our intel has not been able to determine what they were after, but I have my own suspicions. The Mobile Suit Jin found is a one of the prototype models developed under the new Mars Union Gundam Project, specifically by Apolis Electronics. There was one model stored beneath Ino Harbor, and another in a construction yard a few kilometers away from the city. Our First Mobile Suit Team is on operation to engage the strike force that attacked the new Space Garrison prototypes, SG-X02A Gundam Furion. We're going to assist."

"First Team was intercepted by two Lunar Federation Superiority class units identified as GX-56S Havoc and GX-88S Barrage," Commander Mendez added. "The Gundam Derelict is the only weapon we have at Savior that can go up against those two Mobile Suits. Lieutenant Junior Grade Miranda," he turned to the girl Jin had taken notice of. "Ready and charge the Iruel positron blaster cannon. Move to the lower direct bridge and I'll transfer firing controls of the Iruel to you."

She walked up the ramp and turned to a control panel located left of the commander, took off her necklace and inserted the key that dangled from it. A small door slide open on the panel revealing three spheres. She gently touched the first sphere, closed the case and released the key. Two male soldiers and another female followed Miranda to the elevator. Jin moved out of the way.

"Pilots, you are dismissed. Report back to the launch bay. Fuel up, rearm, and get some rest. Today is going to be a long one," Lt Ranada ordered.

Ryan and Liam saluted, turned around, and headed towards the elevator. Jin waited for them to enter the elevator before going in himself. "Jin, a word" Lt Ranada said as he motioned him to come.

"Yes. I mean, yes sir?"

"I'm impressed with how you handled yourself in battle. Your skills show you may even be a natural pilot. But, you are still a civilian, not even a test pilot like I had profiled you earlier. And I hate to ask this of you, but will you lend us your strength until this is all over?"

Jin was stunned. "I don't know," he said shaking his head. "I'm not a soldier."

Lt Ranada cupped his hands in front of his mouth. "Don't think about doing this as a soldier Jin. Do this as one who wants to protect his home. If the Furion is captured, Savior is in great danger," he said with much seriousness.

Jin nodded.

"You will pilot the Derelict."

"Why me?" Jin jumped back.

"The Gundam Derelict is property of Apolis Electronics. It's only fitting if one her employees cares for the unit."

Jin turned around and started to head out of the room.

"Take one of the pilot suit is in the locker room right before the launch deck."

"Commander, we've detect a squadron of Mobile Suits! Distance 1250," yelled one of the bridge officers.

"The old construction yard," Commander Mendez commented. "Identify the squadron."

"Sir, eight Gerbera units, GX-56S Havoc, GX-88S Barrage." The officer paused.

"Any sign of Lunar Federation vessels?"

"No sir," replied another crewman.

"Sir!" He swiveled his chair in a panic. "SG-X02A Gundam Furion confirmed!"

"Just as we feared…"

The main screen flickered. Centered in the mix of Federation Mobile Suits was a sleek machine, the Gundam Furion. Embedded throughout its armor frame were small boosters. Its only visible armaments were two beam saber handles extended up from its backpack. Closer examination exposed several thick wires and pistons around the unit, particularly in the upper arms, feet, and around the torso.

"Damn. Lieutenant Ranada!"

"I know." His portrait appeared along side on the main screen. "Launch the First Mobile Suit Team immediately. Seventh Team will follow."

Jin walked into the locker room. He saw all the lockers but one were already open and vacant. He walked over to the one which was closed. A standard pilot suit hung inside the main body of the locker. He put his right leg in first, then his left and brought it up to his arms and zipped up. He reached for his helmet which rested at the bottom of the locker. Jin hastily buckled his helmet to the rest of the combat suit and followed towards the docking bay.

He walked into the lift, a steel cage which acted as a crane to bring all pilots to the cockpit of the Mobile Suit. The door of the Gundam Derelict opened and he climbed in. He watched as the Asuka units walked to the catapult one by one and launched. He was the last to go.

He moved the Gundam Derelict into the launch catapult and locked its feet down into the shoots. He waited for the three second countdown to clear his launch.

"Jin Zanaras, Gundam Derelict, launching!"

Seventh Team landed on the exterior of the space construction yard debris, a few meters behind the five Asuka units from First Team. A white flash suddenly disrupted his main camera. "What's going on?" His system began to beep rapidly. "An enemy Mobile Suit? Where?" The Gundam Derelict pulled out a beam saber and placed its shield in front of the body. Within a second another Mobile Suit rammed into the Gundam Derelict.

The black Mobile Sui, with its various thrusters around its frame, aimed its large shotgun at the Gundam Derelict. "GX-88S Barrage," Jin read.

The Gundam Derelict pulled away and hovered a few meters over the wreckage. His systems beeped again. "Another one?" Another black Mobile Suit slowly came into view in front of the Gundam Derelict. It had a three barrel machine gun mounted on its left forearm and carried a heat sword in its right hand.

"GX-56S Havoc!" Jin panted heavily. He looked around for any of the other Asuka units.

Before Jin could react, the Havoc dashed forward and kicked the chest area of the Gundam Derelict, forcing it to the ground. Jin screamed as he fell. He pushed the controls to make the Mobile Suit stand up, but it would not budge. "Come on, come on! Get up!" The Gundam Derelict's eyes twinkled and its boosters activated, allowing it to regain control. It pulled out its two beam sabers and rushed over to the Havoc and the Barrage. The Havoc disappeared and the Barrage blocked the attack with its arm. The Havoc came from the side and rammed the Derelict back with its shoulder.

The Derelict pulled out its beam rifle and Jin attempted to shoot down the units from a distance. The Superiorities were too fast and easily dodged his attack. "You're going to have to try harder than that, kid," a woman's voice said over his radio. "_The Havoc's pilot_," Jin said under his breathe. "Leave Savior alone!" he commanded.

The Barrage landed and activated its additional booster systems. With its increased speed, it quickly reached the Derelict and jumped into the air to tackle Jin. The Gundam Derelict let go of its beam sabers and took out a knife from its side skirt. It waited for the Barrage's assault and once it was in range the Derelict jammed it into the armor of the Mobile Suit. The Barrage quickly fell to the ground.

The Havoc tossed its heat sword at the Gundam Derelict. Jin defended himself with the Derelict's shield but the saber tore through it. "The shield!" he cried as it exploded. The Havoc charged at the Derelict with its anchor ready.

"No!" Jin closed his eyes and looked down. He was certain it was his end. A few seconds passes by before he looked up again. The Havoc had stopped a few meters in front of him, and the Barrage was standing beside it. Both units slowly turned around and began to flee. "What's going on?"

The Derelict's systems began to beep. Jin turned around. The starship gate of the construction yard burst open. It exploded and a teal capital ship soared into the air. Its main body had two wings on its side and a long nose section, which was starting to glow with a bright light. Instantly Jin knew what was about to happen. "Zeruel!" he cried. The nose split in half and revealed a large beam cannon.

"Commander! A large heat source detected! It's heading straight for us!"

"Evade! Hard to port! Rotate thirty degrees!"

The cannon fired an intense red beam. It hovered violently over the surface of the Zeruel. Its armor plating melted away and exploded.

The crew screamed as the ship shook ecstatically. "Lt Miranda, fire the Iruel!" The Zeruel opened its gates and brought out is powerful Iruel cannon."Seventy-five percent charged!"

"Fire!" Miranda yelled.

The Iruel cannon erupted in flames. The Gundam Furion appeared out of the smoke and in front of the Zeruel Bridge. "Commander, it's the Furion!" yelled the crew.

The Gundam Derelict rammed its side into the Furion, obstructing its shot. "Jin!" yelled Lt Ranada. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of there!" he ordered.

Jin fired at the Gundam but its beams were easily dodged by the Furion with its complex booster system. The Furion recovered and pulled out its beam saber. He screamed as he charged forward with his own beam saber. The two Gundams collided. The Furion's greater momentum pushed the Derelict back. It raised its beam saber behind itself to charge for a powerful strike down. A long wire ran down its triceps. "_There!_" The Derelict stumbled forward and slashed at the Furion's upper limb. He cut the unprotected wiring and the Furion's arm lost all function. It dropped its beam saber.

The Derelict rammed its shoulder into the torso of the confused Furion and knocked it down. The Derelict stood atop the Furion, pierced the neck of the Furion with its beam saber, and severed its head. The Derelict grabbed the hilt with both hands. It kneeled as it drove its saber into the core of the Gundam Furion. The shock force blew away the Derelict several meters.

Jin rocked in the cockpit as the Derelict tumbled across the space yard wreckage. He screamed as the Mobile Suit skid along the debris. He could only watch as the Lunar Federation ship escaped. One of the First Team Asuka units grabbed the Gundam Derelict and helped Jin up. "We're retreating back to the Zeruel."


End file.
